The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless infrared interface for a communication device.
Recent trends in consumer electronics have shown an increasing demand for multi-functional portable devices that allow a user to carry a single device that facilitates and/or performs a number of tasks associated with the user""s daily activities. For example, palm-top computers have become popular because they allow mobile users to access the Internet, collect and send electronic mail, carry out electronic financial transactions, update and maintain personal planners/schedules, maintain and access lists of personal contacts, keep an electronic notebook, etc. While such mobile multi-functional devices have become commonplace, particularly among business travelers, they are not easily adapted for mobile voice communication applications because they do not meet the form factor and interface requirements for a hand-held cellular phone.
As a result, many business people routinely carry a cellular phone to satisfy their needs for mobile voice communications and a separate device such as a palm-top computer to carry out a variety of daily tasks. Because a large number of people consider a personal cellular phone to be a necessity, many manufacturers have recognized that integrating additional functionality into cellular telephone products provides a way to differentiate their cellular telephone products while providing a higher value for customers. For example, some manufacturers have introduced cellular phones that include computer games, personal digital assistants, and global positioning system receivers.
Larger devices, such as computers, are too large to be integrated into a cellular telephone. In these cases, infrared (IR) coupling has been developed. Many portable devices today have IR ports for communication and synchronization between devices. However, these ports can be difficult to use because of the placement of the IR port on each device or the need for the devices and their IR ports to be in close proximity or line-of-sight in order to maintain a communication link. For instance, many people use portable laptop computers where synchronization to a communication device is accomplished with an IR interface. Unfortunately, the IR port on a computer is often located at the rear of the device which does not allow a user to interact simultaneously with both devices. This problem becomes compounded on wrist-worn cellular devices, as the user will want to wear the watch during IR data transfer which could break communications.
Thus, it would be particularly advantageous to provide a cellular communication device that could accomplish communication activities with a variety of peripheral devices apart from the cellular communication system. It would also be of benefit to provide these activities while the communication device is in motion. It would also be an advantage to reduce the dependency of optical alignment between the infrared data ports of the peripheral device and communication device.